Winter Wonderland
by Lady Saffir
Summary: A conversation between Heero and Relena while he's away on business. Sap, fluff.


Winter Wonderland  
  
By Lady Saffir  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'd don't own'em.  
  
*gasp* Sap!  
  
  
****************  
  
Where was that blasted man?  
  
Relena scowled again as the thought crossed her mind for the thousandth time that day. Heero had left five days ago for a trip to China - and was supposed to have been back early this morning.  
  
Turning to the large bay window in the living room, Relena could only sigh. Snow was falling, the large flakes sticking to everything. Likely that was the reason for his delay.  
  
Wearing a glare Heero would have been proud of, the former princess addressed the falling snow.  
  
"I wouldn't hate you if Heero were here, you know," she began conversationally. "In fact, I'd probably be cheering. With no meetings to attend, Heero and I could curl up in front of the fireplace, or play board games; heck, even have a snowball fight.  
  
"But nooo - you just couldn't wait five more hours before starting, could you?"  
  
The storm's only answer was to increase in strength.  
  
The phone rang then, and Relena jumped to answer it. Picking up the cordless - for the vidphone was flashing 'audio only', she said a breathless hello.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
It was a good thing he couldn't see the little happy dance she did.  
  
"Heero? Where are you?"  
  
"In the airport's waiting lounge."  
  
The terse reply was all but choked out, causing a giggle to escape Relena's throat.  
  
"People driving you crazy?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Ready to punt them all to the furthest colony?"  
  
"HN!"  
  
Relena laughed outright at the heartfelt sound. "Where are you?"  
  
"Middle of nowhere Russia, is the closest I can understand."  
  
Relena made a sympathetic noise.  
  
"Poor thing. If you were a bit closer I would have broken out the four wheel drive and rescued you."  
  
"Are you telling me that you love me enough to drive an hour in bad weather, but not enough to drive twenty hours?" Heero asked amusedly, momentarily forgetting his ire.  
  
"Something like that," Relena answered sweetly. "Maybe two, or even three hours, but definitely not twenty."  
  
"What were you doing before I called?"  
  
"Oh...thinking of things I could do with you."  
  
"And what would you do if I were there?"  
  
Naughty ideas flooded Relena's mind immediately, but she chose to build up from the more innocent ones first.  
  
"What would I do with you?" she mused, tapping a finger to her chin. "Well, I'd start with dragging you outside and making you build snowmen with me; perhaps have a snowball fight."  
  
Heero thought back to what had happened last time they'd gone out to enjoy the snow - and what had happened afterward.  
  
He grinned to himself. "And then?"  
  
"And then? Well, I suppose we could come inside, curl up in front of the fire with a mug of hot chocolate, maybe throw in a bit of cuddle time," Relena continued.  
  
"After?"  
  
"Demanding little thing, aren't you?" Relena teased, trailing fingers down a framed photo of Heero. Why couldn't the storm have waited a bit longer?  
  
"Extremely demanding. So continue - please."  
  
"Hmm." Relena thought for a moment, then decided to move on to the naughtier ideas. "Maybe take a shower to thaw out entirely."  
  
"Together?"  
  
The hopeful tone of Heero's voice drew a wide smile from Relena.  
  
"If it would make you happy, I suppose."  
  
"It would make me VERY happy," Heero assured her.  
  
"Then you'll like the next idea even better."  
  
Heero felt his pulse jump at that statement.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Relena assured him. "Because after showering, we still might not be warm. And the best way to get heat is to have lots of body contact - skin - which means we'd probably have to be naked."  
  
Heero swallowed hard, enough so the noise was audible through the phone connection.  
  
"And then?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose I'd fall asleep," Relena answered matter of factly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well, yes. I mean, if we went outside for even half an hour, that would certainly count as vigorous exercise. Throw in the hot chocolate - carbohydrates, you know - and a warm shower...well, it sounds to me like I'd be asleep in a minute," Relena finished, biting her tongue to keep from laughing.  
  
"You are a cruel woman," Heero informed her.  
  
"Hmm. But that's only if you were here. As it is, I think I just might have the drink, take a shower, and go to sleep."  
  
"And how are you going to sleep?"  
  
Relena deliberately misunderstood him. "Well, I imagine that I'll sleep on my left side. Although lately I've been falling asleep on my right...."  
  
"That isn't what I meant," Heero growled. "I meant, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well, I'll probably wear nothing. Oh, will you look at that - someone else is trying to call. Love you Heero - bye!"  
  
Heero glared at his cell phone, then turned to glare at the softly falling snow.  
  
"You have exactly fifteen minutes to stop," he informed it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Relena felt arms curving up around her waist, the unmistakable feel of Heero's body leaving her wide awake and smiling.  
  
"Hello, Heero. I see you made it home."  
  
"Hn." was the only answer she received, as lips and hands were busy with other things.  
  
Relena stretched like a cat, luxuriating in the feel of having Heero beside her once more.  
  
"Nope, none of that," she admonished gently, putting wandering hands aside. "You have to go in order and I'm afraid that's last on the list."  
  
Heero stilled beside her, then rolled onto his back with a groan.  
  
"Cruel, cruel woman," he muttered.  
  
"Unless, of course, you can convince me otherwise," Relena demurely interjected.  
  
Relena heard him murmur 'mission accepted' and then her thoughts lost all coherency as Heero bent to his task.  
  
************************* 


End file.
